Away From The Sun
by Baka DimDim
Summary: Raung kalbu pun mengumandang, afeksi termelodi dan afirmasi menjadi elegi/Dengan rinduku aku mengerti cintaku ... Bersamamu aku tahu seberapa rapuh diriku ... Merangkai harapan tiada dirimu hanya menikam bunga bahagiaku .../NOT FOR CHILDREN/NC-17/Special for #NHTD8-2017 #ElegiPayungHitam


_Deru napas memburu kala hasrat kian terpacu. Rasa panas menjalar merasuk belenggu membakar birahi tuk bersatu padu._

 _Kecupan terlaksana menambah dan memberi rasa candu. Memadu rindu bersama nafsu._

 _Tampak jelas di atas ranjang king size seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah memadu cintanya pada gadis secantik bidadari surga di bawah kurungan kedua lengan kokohnya._

 _Pemuda itu menarik dirinya sesaat sebelum tatapan saling memuja bertebaran dari netra indah keduanya._

" _Hinata ..."_

" _Naruto-kun ..."_

 _Panggilan dengan nafas sedikit memburu itu memanaskan tubuh keduanya seirama dengan desiran hati yang kian memuncak entah pada batas ke berapa._

 _Laki-laki bernama Naruto itu kembali menghujani perempuannya dengan kecupan penuh damba._

 _Desah kian terdengar begitu ciuman semakin dalam. Bertukar saliva, berdansa dengan benda lunak pengecap rasa tak bertulang._

 _Kedua lengan gadis berambut indigo itu terulur melingkari kepala bersurai pirang sang lelaki. Meremas halus surai yang kian seduksi dirasa._

 _Kecupan itu bergeser teratur pada pipi sebelah kanan sang gadis, dagu, dan berhenti pada sisi leher sebelah kirinya._

 _Kedua kelopak mata Hinata terpejam erat seiring kedua pipinya kian memerah selagi Naruto memberikan tanda kepemilikan pada sisi lehernya._

 _Sebelah tangan Naruto beranjak melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja putih yang di kenakan gadisnya._

 _Debar jantung keduanya semakin menggila seusai kemeja itu tanggal, menyisakan bra hitam dan rok sepan berwarna hitam yang masih terpasang._

 _Kedua tangan Hinata bergerak perlahan ke arah kancing yang masih berpeluk erat pada posisi di tubuh lelakinya. Menceraikan kaitan kancing satu demi satu dari kemeja abu-abu Naruto._

 _Tak ada percakapan yang terjadi. Seolah mereka hanya berinteraksi dengan tatapan memuja dan bahasa tubuh yang saling berimpitan._

 _Dengan pasti helai kain di tubuh mereka tercerai bersamaan dengan saling membelai dan melontarkan kecupan-kecupan lembut di sekujur tubuh sang terkasih._

" _Naruto-kun ..." Suara Hinata menjawab afeksi Naruto bersama raganya yang kian bergetar penuh hasrat belaian intim menghunjam ke dalam dirinya._

 _Seusainya Naruto memosisikan dirinya untuk mencapai tahap terintim bersama cintanya yang sangat menggebu._

 _Tampak jelas Hinata menatap dalam safir biru Naruto yang mengafirmasi cinta atas dirinya._

 _Tangan kiri Naruto berpindah pada tangan kanan Hinata. Jemarinya mengisi tiap spasi jari telapak tangan._

 _Keduanya kembali saling menatap. Pandangan penuh puja, desir diri saling mencandu, dan debar jantung menggila meminta lebih dan lebih._

" _Aku mencintaimu." Suara berat Naruto memaksudkan bahwa dirinya akan menghunjamkan bukti cintanya._

 _Lengan kiri Hinata terangkat pada tengkuk lelakinya. Ia menarik lembut Naruto tuk mendekat kemudian mengecup bibir pemuda itu singkat._

" _Cintai aku Naruto-kun ..." Pinta Hinata dengan manik ametisnya berkilau menatap netra biru milik sang terkasih._

 _Air mata merembah dan dengusan menahan rasa perih terdengar dari Hinata seirama dengan napas Naruto yang tengah menghunjamkan cintanya pada sang terkasih._

 _Jemari yang bertautan itu kian saling mengerat. Jari-jari telapak tangan kiri Hinata meremas kuat bahu kanan Naruto hingga kuku demi kukunya menggores dalam kulit pemudanya, menahan sakitnya percintaan kali pertama_.

.

" _Aku akan selalu bersama Naruto-kun seusai kuliahku lima bulan lagi."_

" _Aku yang akan menyusulmu jika kau tak kunjung kembali, Hinata. Sambil merayakan ulang tahunmu yang ke dua puluh empat."_

" _Sekalian kita rayakan ulang tahun Naruto-kun, meski sudah lewat dua bulan."_

" _Hai. Hai."_

 _Keduanya bercakap ringan dengan raga tak terpisah sehelai benang pun. Hanya saling berdekap seusai perpaduan cinta mereka._

 _Meski tubuh terasa letih, namun tetap perasaan tuk merengkuh masih ada untuk sang terkasih._

 _Tak ada obrolan lagi. Hanya memberi kehangatan mereka lakukan, meski ada sebuah perasaan aneh dirasa sang pemuda. Perasaan semakin ingin terus berada di sisi perempuannya pun saat terlelap._

 _Sang perempuan pun menenggelamkan dirinya semakin dalam pada peluk lelakinya. Dan sang lelaki menariknya lembut lebih ke dalam dekapannya._

.

 _Aku jatuh terlalu dalam pada cintamu_

 _Tiada ada biru seindah matamu_

 _Aku telah buta, maka aku memandangmu bagai bidadari bersayap gulita_

 _Matahariku bukanlah sang surya sampai rasi bintang telah tiada, maka selalu bersamamulah tempatku berada_

.

 ** _Away From The Sun_**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Masashi Kishimoto_

 ** _Author:_** _Baka DimDim_

 ** _Tragedy/Drama/Angst/Romance/Poetry_**

 ** _Alternative universe, OOC_**

 _Penulis tidak meraup keuntungan apapun dalam fanfiksi ini, kecuali pengalaman menulis._

 _Ini hanya fiksi belaka. Segala informasi yang tertera dalam cerita bukan_ ** _100% valid_**

 _Kesalahan penulisan berupa:_ ** _typo(s)_** _dan EBI yang belum sempurna bukan disengaja._

 _Cerita fiktif ini bertujuan sebagai hiburan, apabila ada kesamaan kejadian, tempat, dan alur bukanlah kesengajaan._

 ** _Special to NaruHina Tragedy Day #8_**

 ** _Promt: Elegi Payung Hitam_**

 ** _Konoha, 13 juli 2017_**

 _Sepi kini sudah tidak kudengar isak tangis orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam._

 _Tiada teriakan yang memanggil namamu dengan penuh sesal atas kepergianmu._

 _Inikah kenyataan?_

 _Mengungkiri kenyataan bagai mengorban tangis tuk menghidupkan yang telah tiada_

 _Kutak mampu menangisimu_

 _Hujan membasuhku. Menyelimut basah raga._

 _Wahai langit. Apakah kau mewakiliku kala tak jua menangis?_

 _Hampa asa memelukku. Tiada adil kurasakan bila Tuhan merengkuh dirimu tanpa diriku_

 _Netra biru ini memandang sebuah nisan bertuliskan namamu_

 _Biru indah dari yang terindah bagimu_

 _Pusara itu hanya menuliskan engkau_

 _Di mana ragamu? Pertanyaan itu terus menerus memukulku sadar bahwa ragamu telah tiada. Hancur bersama bagian-bagian pesawat menghantam lautan dengan dahsyatnya._

 _Rindu_

 _Seuntai kata yang kuterpa_

 _Rindu dalam kalbuku meyakinkanku cinta ini teramat sangat padamu, Hyuga Hinata_

Sepasang kelopak mata pemuda itu terbuka cepat.

' _Kenyataan yang menjadi mimpi ...'_ batinnya.

Ia memosisikan diri terduduk dengan bersandar pada kepala ranjang berukuran besar. Meletakan telapak tangan kirinya di bahu kanan kemudian meremasnya kuat. Memicu sensasi perih luka goresan dari seseorang yang telah tiada.

Tertidur sesaat dengan pakaian basah yang ia kenakan tak memedulikan tajamnya sengatan dingin.

 _Aku rasa kita selalu bersama meski berada di dimensi berbeda_

 _Kau percaya dunia paralel? Mungkin di sana kita bersatu bahagia_

Ia bangkit kemudian berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri dan mengenakan pakaian rapi.

Sesudahnya ia terduduk dengan memandang sebingkai foto dirinya bersama pujaannya.

Dengan membawa sebingkai foto itu. Ia berjalan keluar apartemennya. Mengambil kunci mobil di meja dekat pintu masuk.

.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu. Kini ia berada di sebuah taman dengan pohon besar dan sebuah ayunan di bawahnya.

Pemuda itu teringat akan dirinya dua belas tahun lalu yang selalu sendiri. Duduk menatap orang lain menebar canda tawa hangat keluarga. Sedangkan ia termangu memandang.

Sepinya hari-hari yang ia jalani. Tak memiliki bahkan tak mengenal siapa orang tuanya.

Ia hanya sebatang kara. Bocah yang dulu tinggal panti, kesepian tanpa teman. Hidup menderita sepi, makan selagi ia memiliki uang hasil bekerja serabutan bocah berumur dua belas tahun. Bernaung seorang diri di bawah jembatan beralas karton bekas.

Hingga ia tak sengaja bertemu seorang gadis sebaya dengannya dan semua berubah.

.

 ** _Konoha, 2 Mei 2005_**

Seorang gadis berseragam Sekolah Menengah Pertama tampak berjalan terpincang-pincang melewati taman. Terlihat jelas lutut kanan gadis itu mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak hingga membasahi kaus kakinya.

Tak jauh dari sana seorang bocah berambut pirang berpakaian serba oranye lusuh melihat si gadis dari ayunan pohon besar di taman.

 _Bruk_

Gadis itu terjauh seketika karena tak kuasa menahan keseimbangan setelah lututnya bergetar tuk melangkah.

Pemuda pirang itu langsung berlari menghampiri gadis itu.

"Hei. Kau tidak apa?" Bocah pirang itu langsung membantunya untuk berdiri.

Si gadis tak langsung menjawab. Ia masih meringis karena luka di kakinya.

Tanpa meminta izin, laki-laki bermata biru langsung saja mengambil posisi dan mengangkat gadis itu di punggungnya.

"Hei! Aku belum memberi izin untuk menggendongku!" Gadis itu protes dengan nada malu yang lucu.

"Kau hanya perlu menunjukkan di mana rumahmu, maka akan kubawa kau ke sana." Ujar si bocah serba oranye.

"Kompleks Byakugan." Dengan malu-malu sang gadis pun memberitahu di mana rumahnya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke sana." Ucap si pirang itu kemudian mulai berjalan pelan.

Sepanjang jalan tak ada yang bersuara di antara keduanya. Tak saling mengenal membuat si gadis merasa tak nyaman.

" _Ano._ Kau menolongku tanpa mengenalku?" Tanya si perempuan pendek itu.

" _Hahaha._ Tak perlu saling mengenal untuk menolong orang lain, nona." Laki-laki itu tertawa pelan sambil berjalan dengan seorang gadis di gendongannya.

"Namaku Hyuga Hinata. Siapa namamu?" Hinata mengenalkan dirinya seraya menanyakan nama si penolong.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Kenapa dengan lututmu, Hyuga _-san_?" Naruto bertanya seusai mengenalkan diri.

"Kau seperti orang tua bila memanggilku seperti itu. Kau tahu? Panggil aku Hinata, Naruto- _kun._ " Ujar gadis itu dengan lucunya menolak panggilan yang dilakukan Naruto.

" _Hai. Hai._ Ada apa dengan lututmu, Hinata?" Ulang kembali pertanyaannya.

"Terjatuh setelah dikejar anjing." Jawab Hinata dengan sedikit malu mengakui kekonyolan dari alasannya.

" _Pefftt!_ " Naruto tampak menahan tawa mengetahui sebab dari luka gadis yang tengah ia tolong.

"Jangan ditertawakan! Aku tahu itu konyol!"

" _Hai. Hai._ " Naruto masih bersusah menahan tawanya. Kemudian keheningan melanda mereka.

"Terima kasih" Ujar Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Aku bahkan belum selesai menolongmu." Ujar Naruto.

"Pokoknya aku mau berterima kasih lebih dulu."

" _Hai. Hai._ "

.

Kini sesampainya mereka di depan sebuah rumah besar bertuliskan _Hyuga_ di gerbangnyaNaruto segera menurunkan gadis itu.

Tak lama seorang pria berambut coklat panjang tampak dan menatap keduanya bergantian.

"Ada apa denganmu, Hinata?" Suara sang ayah terdengar tegas, namun sang gadis yang tertuju hanya tertawa salah tingkah.

"Aku ... _hehehe ..._ terjatuh setelah dikejar anjing." Jawab Hinata dengan sebelah tangan mengusap belakang kepalanya tanpa sadar.

"Lalu siapa dia?" Pria bernama lengkap Hyuga Hiashi bertanya pada Hinata atas alasan mengapa ia bersama seorang laki-laki.

"Dia Naruto- _kun._ Naruto- _kun_ menggendongku dari taman sampai rumah." Jawab Hinata.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Maaf aku harus segera pergi." Ucap laki-laki itu cepat. Naruto sendiri merasa tidak enak dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Rasa iri pun juga merasuk dalam dirinya yang tidak memiliki seorang pun keluarga.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk lebih dulu, Naruto." Ujar Hiashi.

"Tidak perlu repot, Hyuga- _san._ Aku harus segera pulang."

"Di mana rumahmu? Biar sopir mengantarmu." Tanya kembali Hiashi.

"Ti-tidak perlu. Ru-rumahku tak jauh dari sini." Jawab kembali Naruto kemudian segera berlalu.

"Ayo masuk, Hinata." Ujar sang ayah pada anaknya yang masih menatap ke mana Naruto pergi.

Hinata menoleh ke ayahnya kemudian dengan terpincang ia berjalan masuk lalu dibantu oleh seorang pelayanbersurai hijau.

Hiashi masih berada di depan rumah lalu beranjak menuju sebuah pavilium di mana ada seorang pria tengah duduk dengan segelas kopi panas.

"Hiashi- _sama_?" Pria itu berdiri melihat majikannya.

"Kou, tolong kau cari tahu tentang anak bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Ia berambut pirang, saat ini mengenakan jaket oranye dan celana panjang sewarna. Ia berjalan ke arah taman." Ujar Hiashi.

" _Hai._ " Jawab Kou kemudian segera berlalu melaksanakan perintah.

.

 ** _Konoha, 5 Mei 2005_**

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya. Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak ia terluka akibat dikejar oleh anjing.

Keadaan lututnya sudah membaik. Ia sudah bisa berjalan normal dan hari ini ia sudah mulai kembali bersekolah.

Kini lengkap sudah ia berseragam. Kemudian berjalan menuju meja makan untuk sarapan.

" _Ohayou,_ Hinata!" Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang itu menyapanya yang seketika dibuat _error_ pikirannya.

 _Pirang, mata biru, kulit berwarna tan? Uzu ... Uzumaki Naruto?!_

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja.

"Dia akan tinggal bersama kita. Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, atau kalian akan terlambat ke sekolah." Suara sang ayah begitu saja menginterupsinya.

"Akan kuceritakan saat di perjalanan ke sekolah." Ujar Naruto begitu saja ketika Hinata duduk di kursinya.

Hinata mengangguk kemudian memulai sarapannya.

.

Di sepanjang jalan Naruto terus-menerus dipaksa untuk menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi secara detail dan tak boleh ada sepatah kata pun yang terlewat.

"Aku sudah bilang. Kou- _san_ mengikutiku sejak aku mengantarmu pulang. Lalu mengetahui kehidupanku yang jauh dari kata menyenangkan." Naruto berujar sedikit kesal karena Hinata tak kunjung percaya.

"Lalu mengapa kau juga berpindah sekolah yang sama denganku?" Hinata bertanya kembali.

"Aku sebelumnya hanya sekolah sampai lulus SD tetapi karena panti asuhan tempatku dulu tak memiliki biaya hingga aku tidak melanjutkan sekolah. Lalu saat ditanya aku ingin sekolah atau tidak aku menjawab 'Iya.' ayahmu langsung menuntutku untuk sekolah di tempat yang sama denganmu dengan syarat awal aku harus bisa masuk sepuluh besar di kelas." Penjelasan Naruto kembali mewarnai perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah.

"Kalau begitu kenapa aku harus di kejar anjing terlebih dahulu agar kita bertemu?! Pokoknya kalau di rumah kau tidak boleh masuk ke kamarku seenaknya dan mulai sekarang panggil aku ' _Nee-san'_. _Ahhh!_ Akhirnya sekarang ada dua yang memanggilku seperti itu." Hinata berseru senang dengan semangatnya yang menggebu memancing keringat aneh Naruto di dahinya.

"Berapa tanggal lahirmu?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"27 Desember."

"Kau harus memanggilku _Nii-san_. Aku lahir 10 Oktober. Setidaknya itu yang dituliskan dalam keteranganku di panti asuhan." Naruto berujar dengan senyum rubah mengesalkan di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu panggilan seperti itu batal!" Ucap Hinata cepat.

Setelahnya sisa perjalanan mereka pun diwarnai obrolan khas anak-anak praremaja pada umumnya.

.

 ** _Konoha, 13 juli 2017_**

Pemuda itu tersenyum pedih mengingat awal mula dirinya bertemu dengan sang terkasih.

Syarat untuk masuk sepuluh besar ia tuntaskan lebih dari harapan Hyuga Hiashi, wali sekaligus ayah dari pemilik hatinya.

Ia sangat berterima kasih pada pria itu. Kejadian yang menjadi awal bahagia untuknya. Tanpa pria itu ia bukanlah apa-apa. Tak akan merasakan pendidikan, tak akan merasakan hangatnya sebuah keluarga.

Meski tak berlangsung selamanya ia berharap itu tidaklah singkat, namun kesingkatan itu berakhir kemarin.

 _Tuhan kadung merajut alur kehidupan_

 _Di mana kita bertemu dan di mana kita berpisah_

 _Kumpulan kalbu berpadu satu_

 _Jika pilu tanda rindu_

 _Itu sebabmu juitaku_

Ia berjalan mendekati ayunan tua yang tergantung di sebuah pohon besar. Dalam benaknya ia merasa waktu kembali berputar.

Tidak ada yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Tak ada satu pun.

Ia duduk di ayunan itu. Termangu menatap orang-orang berlalu lalang, bermain dengan teman atau pun keluarga.

Taman ini banyak sekali kenangan untuknya. Kenangan ketika ia pertama kali merasakan apa itu cinta dan apa itu arti saling memiliki.

 ** _Konoha, 23 September 2009_**

Sepasang muda-mudi itu terlihat asyik menikmati _ice cream cone_ di siang hari yang panas meski musim ini sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin.

Taman terasa sepi. Hanya ada gadis ber _dress one piece_ ungu dan pemuda pirang dengan kaus putih polos dan celana panjang berwarna oranye.

" _Ugh!_ " Hinata mendengus seraya memukul puncak kepalanya ketika melahap _ice cream_ dengan banyak sekaligus.

"Pelan-pelan, _aho._ " Ujar Naruto dengan telapak tangan mengusap puncak kepala berambut _indigo_ itu.

"Naruto- _kun_ yang _aho!"_ Hinata berujar dengan kedua pipinya mengembung.

"Tapi kenyataannya di kelas aku berhasil menjadi kuda hitam ketika mendapat peringkat kedua di atasmu." Naruto berujar sombong. Seringai rubah menyebalkan seketika terlihat oleh Hinata dari wajah bergaris lucu si pemuda.

"Itu kebetulan!" Hinata menyangkal lalu mendorong Naruto. Pemuda itu tak siap akan dorongan Hinata secara refleks berpegangan pada Hinata hingga mereka berdua terjungkal dengan Naruto berada di bawah Hinata.

Pandangan netra mereka saling mengunci. Saling merefleksikan diri. Desir nakal yang sering mereka sangkal sebelumnya kini kembali menyelimuti dan bereaksi.

Bila dulu keduanya hanya anak-anak berumur dua belas tahun, berbeda dengan sekarang yang sudah berumur enam belas beranjak tujuh belas. Rasa tertarik akan lawan jenis mulai mereka rasakan dan rasa itu saling mendekap keduanya.

Sebelah tangan Naruto terangkat menuju pipi kiri Hinata.

Bagai sebuah hipnotis, gadis itu mendekat seiring tarikan lemah si pemuda.

Kedua kelopak mereka memutus pandangan dan rasa hangat menjalar menyeluruhi tubuh keduanya melalui sentuhan bibir tanpa bisa mereka tahan.

Hal ini tabu untuk mereka berdua yang kali pertama rasakan. Sebuah kecupan singkat pertama mereka. Satu sensasi penuh debar dirasakan.

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang terucap dari pemilik netra safir.

Hinata masih belum bisa mengatur dirinya dan ia pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Naruto dan kembali sang gadis hanya mengangguk.

Bahkan saat perjalanan pulang Hinata tak kunjung bersuara.

 _Hampa asa, tiada rasa_

 _Dekaplah berafirmasi penuh kalbu manakala indra tak kunjung ada_

 _Prosakan makna cinta tiada khatam_

"Kami pulangUjar Keduanya kompak.

"Selamat datangBalas seorang pelayanberambut hijau.

"Hinata- _sama,_ Naruto- _san._ Mau camilan?" Pelayanitu segera menawarkan camilan.

Keduanya saling pandang lalu segera membuang muka dengan gurat merah jambu yang kompak hadir di kedua pipi mereka.

"Na-nanti saja, Natsu- _san._ " Naruto berujar mewakili apa yang juga ingin diucap Hinata.

Kemudian mereka pun segera berlalu menuju kamar masing-masing yang berada di lantai dua. Berusaha melupakan kejadian tak terduga yang mereka landa.

Di kamar gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu terlihat hanya termangu menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat kemudian jemarinya menyentuh bibir sewarna persikitu.

Jantungnya kembali berdebar cepat mengingat kejadian siang tadi di taman. Debar ini bukan pertama kali ia rasakan, debaran ini hanya berlaku bila ia ada di dekat Naruto, hanya saja untuk kali pertama debaran yang ia rasakan sekarang lebih dari biasanya.

"A-aku ... aku menyukai Naruto- _kun ...?_ " Kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dengan gurat merah jambunya yang kian pekat.

Ia memejamkan matanya berharap dirinya terlelap namun yang terjadi adalah bayang-bayang Naruto tersenyum hadir dalam benak. Ia menengkurapkan dirinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal.

" _AAAAAHHH!"_ Ia berteriak dengan tertahankan bantal.

" _AAAAAHHHH! AKU JATUH CINTA!"_ Ia melepas wajahnya dari bantal lalu tersenyum-senyum sendiri memikirkan pemuda berambut pirang. Ia meraih sebuah guling lalu mendekapnya erat seiring senyuman manis terpatri di wajahnya.

Hingga akhirnya ia terlelap karena lelah berteriak dan bertingkah aneh merasakan indahnya kasmaran.

.

Malam pun tiba namun Hinata masih terlelap dengan senyum kasmaran terpatri di wajahnya.

 _Tok ... tok ... tok ..._

Pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang dan perlahan kesadarannya kembali dari lelapnya ia tertidur. Segera saja Hinata beranjak dari tidurnya masih dengan ukiran senyum jatuh cintanya yang tak hilang.

Setelah pintu terbuka raut wajahnya berubah kacau. Ia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Di hadapannya Naruto berdiri dengan manik birunya mencoba mengunci netra Hinata yang langsung bergerak liar menghindar.

Kejadian siang tadi masih terlalu tiba-tiba, pengakuannya juga masih mengacaukan pikirannya yang tak kunjung stabil karena terisi oleh Naruto-Narutonya. _'Kami-sama! Kenapa Naruto-kun nyata langsung muncul di hadapanku?'_ Ia merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa fokus lantaran ada terkasih di depan ametisnya.

"Hinata, waktunya makan malam."

' _Kami-sama! Kenapa Naruto-kun jadi semakin tampan seperti ini?'_

"... ta! Hinata!"

" _Eh! Ah!_ Iya, ada apa?" Ia melamun sesaat sebelum suara Naruto memanggilnya dari dunia lamunan.

"Waktunya makan malam dan setelahnya kita harus bicara." Ulang kembali Naruto dengan raut wajah seriusnya.

' _Huaaahhh! Kami-sama! Kenapa Naruto-kun dua kali lebih tampan kalau serius seperti itu?'_

Pemuda itu sendiri sudah susah payah menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertingkah aneh karena perasaannya. Hingga pada akhirnya ia memutuskan meninggalkan Hinata yang secara tiba-tiba terdiam melamun kembali.

.

Di meja makan sudah ada tiga orang terduduk di sana. Meja persegi itu memiliki enam kursi dengan Naruto dan Hinata yang berposisi saling berhadapan namun tak kunjung bertatapan, tepatnya Naruto yang enggan menatap gadis itu agar bisa menjaga sikapnya dan Hinata yang masih malu-malu menatap Naruto.

Kedua tingkah dua remaja itu tak luput dari pandangan Hyuga Hiashi yang selalu memerhatikan Hinata dan Naruto yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Hinata, Naruto. Jika ada sesuatu di antara kalian tolong segera diselesaikan." Hiashi berujar setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata di sana.

Hinata dan Naruto langsung saling tatap namun Hinata lebih cepat memutus pandangan tak kuasa menahan debar jantungnya yang berontak hebat ketika beradu tatap dengan Naruto.

"Kita harus berbicara. Ayo ke taman."

Dengan malu-malu Hinata mengangguk kecil. Kemudian bangkit dari duduknya setalah pemuda itu berjalan menuju taman.

Suara jangkrik memainkan orkestra. Mewarnai malam dengan nyanyiannya. Pantulan rembulan terefleksi pada kolam dengan _koi_ yang berdiam.

Mereka terduduk pada sebuah saung dekat kolam ikan. Semilir angin malam menyengat dalam temaram.

"Hinata, soal siang tadi. Aku mohon tolong lupakan." Suara itu terujar dari bibir pemuda pirang di sana tanpa menatap gadis yang tertunduk dengan hati terpecah.

Apakah deklarasi cinta atas dirinya adalah kesalahan untuknya? Hatinya perih dan mata pun pedih.

" _Hiks ... hiks ... hiks ..._ " Isak Hinata terdengar sampai telinga Naruto.

"Hinata?" Pemuda itu menoleh cepat memandang gadis yang kian menunduk tak ingin wajahnya terlihat.

Ia mendekat dan berlutut menghadap Hinata. Diarahkannya sebelah tangannya tuk menghapus air mata.

"Apa aku salah bicara?" ' _Haruskah aku berkata jujur?_ ' Naruto bertanya-tanya. Apakah pengakuan bahwa ia mencintai putri dari pria yang memberinya tempat bernaung adalah yang terbaik?

Dirinya sudah diberikan pendidikan, makan, dan rumah untuk pulang akan meminta putri dari sang pemberi?

"Aku ... aku jatuh cinta pada Naruto- _kun_." Kalimat itu terlontar di sela isaknya.

Jantung pemuda itu berhenti berdebar sesaat. Ini sangat mengejutkannya. Perasaan sesungguhnya berbalas.

"Aku ... aku akan menjawab itu nanti." Ucap Naruto kemudian ia beranjak cepat meninggalkan Hinata.

Berjalan cepat namun seketika langkahnya terhenti kala Hyuga Hiashi berdiri tepat di dekat tangga.

"Hinata tidak pernah menangis sesakit apapun luka yang ia dapat. ..." Pria itu berujar pada Naruto kemudian mendekati pemuda itu lalu meletakan tangan kanannya di bahu si laki-laki pirang.

"... Apa kau berpikiran untuk membiarkannya terluka? Doa seorang ayah untuk putrinya adalah sang putri bertemu dengan lelaki yang mampu membahagiakannya dan terus membimbingnya dengan baik ..." Lanjut Hiashi kemudian berjalan menjauh.

"... tanpa harus memandang siapa lelaki itu." Akhir Hiashi kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Naruto berpikir sendirian.

Pemilik mata biru itu tersentak seusai memikirkan perkataan Hiashi padanya. Dengan segera ia berbalik berlari menuju Hinata yang masih termangu di dekat kolam.

 _Grep_

Tanpa aba-aba si pirang itu langsung merengkuh tubuh Hinata dari belakang. Membenturkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher kanan Hinata.

"Aku juga jatuh cinta padamu. Sebelum ini. Jauh sebelum hari ini." Ucap Naruto menyatakan kejujuran hatinya.

" _Hiks ..._ Na-Naruto- _kun ..._ a-aku bau. Be-belum _hiks ..._ mandi." Hinata berujar terpatah isaknya, malu karena belum mandi.

"Dasar, _aho. ..._ "

.

 _Bilamana cinta adalah candu dipedihnya rindu aku mau meski sembilu siap memilu_

 ** _Konoha, 13 Juli 2017_**

Sebuah senyum manis terpajang di harinya. Kepingan ingatan itu sangat membuat dirinya bahagia hingga terasa sesak.

Usai sudah ia ingat dirinya terpaksa pindah ke apartemen karena ayah dari sang terkasih menjadi protektif lebih dari biasanya. Dengan bermacam alasan.

Setelah mengingat. Naruto beranjak dari duduknya menuju mobil hitam yang ia parkirkan di taman

.

 _Kisah yang klise tetapi itulah kenyataanku._

 _Taman ini sangat berarti untukku._

 _Di taman tua ini tempatku dulu biasa menghabiskan waktu. Dari ayunan ini aku melihat seorang gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamaku. Di sini aku merasakan indahnya ciuman pertama dengannya._

 _Dan di sinilah aku menemukan pilihanku._

 _Jika memang kau berlalu, aku bersamamu_

 _Di dunia kau berada, aku ada_

Malam pun tiba. Jutaan bintang menghias lukisan Sang Agung. Hening dan dingin dirasa dari kulit berbalut kemeja tipisnya.

Ia termangu menatap langit malam dan gelapnya lautan. Perlu waktu dua jam untuk sampai di tempat ia berada sekarang.

Bukit bintang. Tempat tinggi bersisian dengan laut juga di mana kita bisa melihat gugusan lampu kota bagai bintang terbalik. Mercusuar tampak terus bercahaya dengan benderang.

Ia berjalan mendekati sisi laut.

.

 _Di sanakah ragamu?_

 _Aku tidak mengerti mengapa semua terjadi sebagai tragedi_

 _Jika kuasa ingin elak semua skema Tuhan atas dirimu_

 _Jika kuasa ingin lukis alur cerita kita dengan cat senyuman dan kanvas bahagia_

 _Kutatap kembali lautan yang berada berpuluh-puluh meter di bawahku._

 _Berandai setinggi langit, tetapi aku masih bertapak di bumi._

 _Dengan rinduku aku mengerti cintaku_

 _Bersamamu aku tahu seberapa rapuh diriku_

 _Merangkai harapan tiada dirimu hanya menikam bunga bahagiaku_

 _Seperti inikah rasanya terbang?_

 _Kurasai diriku melayang jatuh menuju lautan._

 _Pada mereka yang mengenalku, aku ucapkan terima kasih._

 _Untuk Hiashi-san. Terima kasih. Sungguh terima kasih telah mengisi figur ayah untuk diriku._

 _Kedua mataku terasa panas. Apakah aku akan menangisimu, Hinata?_

 _Yang kutahu aku sangat merindukanmu._

 _Apa yang kau pikirkan bila melihatku menangis?_

 _Jika kau tak dapat kembali ke dunia, maka akulah yang meninggalkan dunia_

 _Lautan itu terhubung, kita bertemu lintas berkabung_

 _Kita akan segera bertemu, Hinata. Kuharap kau tidak memarahiku saat jumpa. Usai elegi atas diri bersama payung hitam bermekaran untuk ini._

 _Kau pernah sebut aku adalah suryamu, tetapi aku tak bersinar karena tiada kaulah binarku_

 _Jangan marah padaku atas kebodohanku_

 _Karena dengan merindukanmu aku tahu seberapa besar aku mencintaimu_

 _Hingga aku kini menyusulmu_

 ** _The End_**

 ** _Huaaahhh! Dimdim bikin apa ini? Bahasanya ko abstrak?!_**

 ** _Mau bercuap-cuap sedikit ya._**

 ** _Pertama, ini NHTD perdana Dimdim yang dikasih sedikit sentuhan Poetry jadi gak tau deh rasanya agak gimana gitu. Kalau ada kata yang salah atau terlalu abstrak kasih tau di kolom review ya :v tapi serius Dimdim minta koreksi karena ini pertama kali pake diksi aneh._**

 ** _Kedua, terima kasih untuk yang (terror) tagih cerita lewat PM. Dimdim udah buat sih sebenernya tinggal sedikit dipoles dan untuk memolesnya gak ketemu moodnya._**

 ** _Ketiga, mau ingetin kalau Dimdim masih HIATUS tapi karena temen minta untuk ikut event ya Dimdim ikut deh dengan ide seadanya seperti di atas._**

 ** _Udah deh cuap-cuapnya.._**

 ** _Terima kasih sudah membaca. Dimdim sangat menghargai kalau kalian berkenan meninggalkan review entah kesan/kritik/saran atau sekedar nagih cerita yang belum diUP :v_**

 ** _Selamat merayakan NHTD ke 8_**


End file.
